(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand trucks, carts, and the like, and more specifically to a hand cart for facilitating the folding, loading, carriage, storage, unloading, and erection of conventional rectangular or round heavy folding tables of the type having opposed pairs of folding legs secured by inwardly disposed folding diagonal braces. The present cart has a configuration permitting a single person to accomplish the above operations easily, by allowing the tables to be easily tilted angularly onto and off the cart and to be tipped for the folding and unfolding of the legs.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heavy, elongate and round folding tables are almost universally used for various large gatherings (church suppers, hotel banquets, conventions, school events, etc.). These tables have found favor for such functions due to their relatively large size and durability, and the folding leg feature which allows them to be stored relatively compactly. However, the durability of such tables results in a relatively heavy weight for such units, generally on the order of about forty pounds for a table having a length of about five feet and a width of about two feet, with these numbers varying depending upon the exact size of the table. Such tables are also available in a round configuration having a diameter of four to six feet.
Given that many times older adult volunteers or perhaps younger children assist in setting up and putting away such tables at various church, school, and other organizational functions, the weight and bulk of such tables can generally require at least two persons per table, both for setting up such tables and for folding them and putting them away. Generally, such tables are picked up by one person at each end, tipped to extend or fold the legs as required, and set up for use or placed flat on a cart or the like for movement to a storage area, or perhaps carried directly to the storage area by one person at each end of the table. The result is relatively slow and tedious, and can still be quite taxing for the personnel involved.
The most relevant prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 248,937 to Figueroa issued Aug. 15, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,464 to Linzmeier issued Jun. 13, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,117 to Hershberger issued Aug. 6, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,695 to Pakowsky issued Nov. 17, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,656 to Mayer issued Jul. 13, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,219 to Elliott issued Feb. 16, 1999.
The present invention is directed to a wheeled cart which is so designed as to facilitate the folding, loading, unloading, and erecting of heavy folding tables. The cost includes a cart includes base frame having an elevated table receiving and supporting bed. An upright support extends upwardly and angularly from one side or edge of the base at a steep, but non-vertical, downward slope from its upper edge toward the corresponding side or edge of the cart. A series of continuous or segmented guide ridges are formed in or on the supporting bed, parallel to the plane formed by the face of the upright support, and defining a corresponding series of table edge holding notches or channels therebetween. The edges of a series of folding tables or the like are retained in the notches. The base frame is of such dimensions as to be emplaced between the folding leg members of a table and will receive and transport rectangular or circular tables. While rectangular and round tables are those currently available, should other shapes appear in the future, it is believed the cart of the present invention would provide the same support characteristics. The bed is of such height that when a table is tipped, the lower edge of the tipped table quickly comes to rest in one pair of notches, with nearly all of the weight of the table still being supported by the legs closest to the lower edge. The height of the bed above the underlying supporting surface (floor, etc.) is such that the weight of the table resting on the cart is very little in comparison to the weight on the two legs still resting upon the underlying surface. In other words, the table is only very slightly overbalanced toward the lower edge, when it is resting upon the present cart. This allows one person to lift one edge of the table and tilt it toward the cart, without requiring great strength to keep the table from falling onto its lower edge with any significant force.
The steep, non-vertical slope of the upright support of the cart is such that after the lower edge of the table has been placed in one of the channels of the base, the upper edge may be lifted so that the table top is resting against the support structure (or against another table which is in turn resting directly or indirectly against the structure), with the table in a stable orientation, i.e., leaning against the support structure (or other table) rather than falling back toward the lower legs. This allows one person to easily fold the legs of the table against the underside of the table top, without requiring that person to simultaneously hold the table in an on-edge orientation to preclude its falling back upon the lower legs. The folding of the legs against the underside of the table top, moves the center of gravity of the table even closer to the table top, thus increasing the stability of the folded table resting upon the present cart. The above described operation is easily reversed for unloading and erecting tables from the present cart.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved cart for folding tables which facilitates the handling of conventional folding tables and which reduces the physical force required for one person to erect, fold, and store such tables.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cart for folding tables having a relatively high table supporting bed to reduce the effort necessary to load and unload the table.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved cart for folding tables having a tilted table support with a steep but non-vertical slope, such that a table having its top surface resting against the slope, is in a stable disposition and slightly overbalanced to bear against the slope of the support.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved cart for folding tables with a base having a plurality of notches defining a corresponding plurality of channels or slots therebetween. Each set of notches provides a nest for receiving the lower edge of a tipped table.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved cart for folding tables including a plurality of castering wheels beneath the base. It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.